


Of Prince's and Orphan's

by SmolTownFangirl



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cinderella AU!, Colin is Cinderella, Gotham, It took me two days too write, M/M, all the bat boys have fairytails, but i got the major parts, cause orphan, it doesnt really follow cinderellas story, the kingdom of, wally is the little mermaid but thats a story for another day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTownFangirl/pseuds/SmolTownFangirl
Summary: DamiColin Cinderella AU! Inspired by the Cinderpulse series by The_Mouse_Of_Anon!Colin just wanted to go to the prince's masked ball.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Mouse_of_Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/gifts).



> Hey Y'all! Super excited to be posting this one shot. Though I might make it into a series, ya know. To explain the other bat boys fairytails.

Colin held his breath as the carriage pulled up to the castle.

The kingdom of Gotham was throwing a masked ball, in the honor of the youngest- and crown- prince, Damian Wayne, whom had just turned eighteen. He was to be married. The king had made it quite clear that he did not give a damn if his son married a peasant, a noble, a girl, or a boy, he just wanted his son to marry- and thus, all eligible 17-year old’s were invited. Even the Orphans. Colin sucked in another breath, hoping that the other orphans wouldn’t be able to recognize him through the gold mask he wore.

It was elegant in design, creme with a golden trim. On the right side, there was an embroider image of a butterfly, giving off the illusion of a noble. The rest of his clothes ran with the idea, as he was wearing a creme suit, with gold trimming. It was quite suiting with his fire red hair and freckles, and it went with his light green eyes as well. He made the illusion of royalty up quite nicely, didn’t he?

In all honesty, Colin didn’t know why he had chosen to come to the ball. The nuns had forbid him, since he was a slight hand full. When he pleaded, and begged them to let him go with them to the ball, they claimed he had more work to do. It was only when Sister Agnes had caught him in the court yard of the church, pulling weeds up did he actually break down. He wanted to go. He wanted to be a normal kid. He wanted to dance. He wanted to be able to be somewhere other than the orphanage. He loved the orphanage, but he felt so trapped there. He would often get most of the chores, because he was the eldest- he would often volunteer, in an attempt to let the younger kids have a childhood. Sister Agnes had taken him by the hand, and forced him into the river, where she scrubbed off the dirt and mud, and dried his hair, leaving it long and flowing. She then presented him with the most gorgeous suit, a creme custom made one that she said she'd been saving up for more than a year, and was going to originally give all the money she had saved for him to him on his 18th birthday. (Deciding that he might want to live a little before he had to grow up, she had bought the fabric and made the whole thing on her own.) The most stunning part though, were the golden shoes that she gave him- not real gold, no- but a fabric to be made to look like gold. She presented him with a mask, and told him to hurry to the ball or he’d be late. Colin went gladly. He regretted his choice now, sitting in a carriage about to be pulled into the castle gates.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to go, but his anxieties had gotten the better of him. He bit his lip in anticipation as his carriage rode past the gate, and into the palace steps. He stepped outside, shocked to find the lack of security. No one was waiting to announce him- of course, he was late, it was almost eight and the ball started at seven. He stepped up the stairs, lightly, daintily. It made him feel as though he were a prince, instead of an orphan. But then again, the kingdom of Gotham was built on orphans.

(He still remembered when the nuns told him about how King Bruce was an orphan, and so were three of his adopted sons, the one blood son- the youngest, Colin’s age- having being born in the Demons country. He couldn’t believe it. His whole life he was told that orphans don’t amount to anything yet one was his king. And several were the king’s children. Huh.)

Stepping in to the palace, he made his way to the grand ballroom, which thankfully was brightly lit enough to the point where he could actually see it. His steps were careful, hesitant, as he came upon the door to the ballroom, he lingered. His mind was racing faster than what the royals of the KeyCentral Kingdom were fabled to be able to run. He shivered, as he slowly entered the room, his feet gliding across the polished surface. He stood at the top of the gold encased stair case and breathed out, willing the tension in his shoulders to go away. The room filled with whispers, as the man he could only assume to be the crown prince stopped dancing and looked directly at him. Colin glided down the steps, hand never leaving the railing. At the bottom stood the crown prince, dressed in a black suit with an elegant black mask, the only way one could tell he was a prince was the golden crown that sat at the top of his head.

When Colin made it to the last step, the prince spoke, “You were not announced.”

Shivering at the Prince’s voice, Colin responded calmly, “There was no one to announce me.”

“Ah.. either way, would you care to dance with me?” The Prince had the beginnings of a smile on his face, as he held out his hand.

Colin nodded, taking the hand and letting the prince drag him to the center of the dance floor. The prince held him close enough so that he felt safe. They stood, dancing in silence until the prince spoke up again, “My name is Damian Wayne.”

“I knew that,” Colin blushed, “You look like everyone describes you. Tall, dark, handsome. The crown on your head kinda gives it away too.”

Damian chuckled at the last comment, “I would never have guessed you to be so quick witted, you look like you'd be outspoken and shy.”

“There is a lot about me you don’t know, Sire. And you shouldn't judge simply based on looks, that's rude your highness.” Colin started, and would have continued had Damian not cut him off, with a wrinkle in his nose.

“None of that ‘sire’ business. You will call me Damian,” He blushed, ever so lightly, “What I mean is, well, I guess- You can call me Damian. And, I would like to know more about you. Your name perhaps?”

Colin laughed, “If you want my name, you’ll have to earn it.”

“I like a good challenge.”

“Good. I intend to be one.”

Damian snickered, “Care to go for a walk through the gardens? To get out of this hot a cramped ballroom. I’ve been dancing all evening, and my legs are going numb.”

“As much as I want too,” Colin began, “It’d be rude to drag you away from the masses. They need to see the crown prince ya know?”

“But like you said, I’m the crown prince,” Damian was smiling, “I can do whatever I please. So, I’d like you to come walk with me.”

Colin laughed and let himself be dragged away by the crown prince, into the gardens. He linked his arm with Damian’s and took long strides in order to keep up with the fast-paced walk Damian had set up. The Garden was unlike anything Colin had ever seen before, with a towering rose hedge, a various array of flowers, and multiple mazes. The thing that caught Colin’s eye the most was the tree in the center. It was an old oak, that much was obvious, and had lanterns hanging down from the branches. Hanging on to the thickest branch however, was a swing. Colin gasped in a childlike wonder, and began to jog toward the tree dragging Damian with him. Damian chuckled, and helped Colin onto the seat before gently pushing.

“Tell me about yourself.” Damian’s voice cut through the air.

“What would you like to know?”

“Everything.”

Colin chuckled, “I was born in June, the same year you were. My favorite fruit is strawberry, I enjoy gardening and cooking. I have gotten into so many fights, it’s a wonder i haven’t joined the army, but I just don’t have the stomach for actual violence like that. I will try to convince you- eventually- that fairies are real, and I love to read when I can. I like long walks, and deep conversations. I really, really despise the smell of perfume, and I tend to ramble. How’s that?”

Damian was lightly pushing him, humming, “It’s a start. I suppose I should say stuff about myself now shouldn’t I?”

Colin nodded as Damian started, “I was born February, which you must already know. I’m not a fan of sweet treats, but rather enjoy dark chocolate. I like sword fighting and reading. I have about twenty pets, I know each of them by name, and no one but the royal family and a key few servants are allowed to touch them. One is a dog, named Titus, the other is a cat named Alfred- we have had up to date, a cow, a lion, a panther, and a shark as my pets. I love them all.”

“You’ve had a shark? That’s so cool!” Colin tilted his head to look at Damian over his shoulders, “Is it true you lived outside of the Justice League of Nations for a time? I always thought that must have been an interesting experience.”

Damian smiled, despite the sensitive topic, he was pleased that Colin was trying to get to know him. “I was born in the Demons, actually. My mother is… next in line for the thrown- of course, that’s common knowledge. I had lived there for seven years before I decided that I would want to meet my father, and the rest is history. How about you? Where do you come from?”

“Oh... I was born here. Nothing like you being born into two royal families. I... I’m an-“ Colin was cut off by a bark, as a black Great Dane sprinted towards then, Colin let out an over joyed gasp, and jumped from the swing, meeting the dog half way and letting it sniff his hand. He scratched the dogs head, and looked back at Damian.

Damian had an amused smile on his face, “Titus, who let you out?”

The dog barked again, tail wagging happily as it ran over to its master and pounced on him. Unsurprisingly Damian fell down at the weight of the dog, and Colin laughed- a pure kind that made Damian’s stomach have butterflies- racing over to them, only to be tripped by the dog.

Titus sat in between the two boys on the floor and wagged his tail, as both boys laughed until their sides hurt. Staring up at the sky Colin sighed in an odd kind of content, “Tonight has been fun.”

Damian looked over at him, “You save that as if it has to end.”

“It has to. You have to go back to your duty’s, I go back to my life.” Colin still hadn’t taken his eyes of the sky.

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” Damian started, leaning on his elbow, eyes never leaving Colin’s face, “Out of all of the people I have met tonight, I think you are the best one. I would like- If it’s acceptable, I’d like to ask-“

The midnight bells rung and Colin shot up in a gasp, “Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no, I have to go- I’m sorry, Damian, I- I, it was lovely!”

He bolted towards the palace entrance, and Damian chased after him, “Wait! Wait at least tell me your name!”

Dodging through the crowd Colin stepped at the foot of the stairs, “Colin, my name is Colin W-“ The second chime, “I have to go! I’m sorry, Damian!”

Sprinting he ran up the stairs, ignoring the onlookers that stood baffled, he sprinted down the main hall, and exited the gates, Damian only a few feet behind him shouting, “Colin! Colin wait!”

Colin stumbled at the outer grand stair case, he lost a shoe in the process- he just kept running. He had to make it before the nuns that had gone made it back to the orphanage. The carriage he rode in had been left a few feet away from the stair case, and he jumped in, ordering the man driving the carriage to go straight to the orphanage. He cast one last, longing look, at Damian. He wished it didn’t have to end that way.

He got to the orphanage and slipped into his normal clothes, ragged and worn he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. That night, he dreamt of tan skin, brown hair, and dark teal eyes.

\----

Damian stood at the bottom of the entrance to the castle, clutching a single golden shoe. His eyes had not left the spot he had last seen Colin in the- what was it now, five, ten, fifteen- minutes since it happened. His shoulders sagged. Colin was- Colin held a lot of what Damian wanted in a person. Colin was beautiful, and kind, and listened, and was funny. The boy had kept his name away from the prince till the last second, showing wit and a will, and Damian, was smitten. He had known the boy for what couldn’t have been more than four hours, but even so, Damian was smitten.

His oldest brother finally worked up the nerve to approach him, “Damian,” He whispered, “What would you like us to do?”

He glanced at his sibling, taking note of his other siblings standing a few feet behind, he spoke, “Tonight we will rest. But I have chosen who I want to marry. And tomorrow, when we wake up, we will find him.”

Tim stepped forward, “Damian… you sure?”

“You married a prince who had once been a beast, Dick married a mermaid prince, and Jason kissed a sleeping prince and woke him up, Stephanie married a princess blessed with the powers of winter, and Cassandra has decided that she will never get married,” His voice graveled, “If I want to search for a boy who ran away from me and ask him to marry me, it would be the most normal thing anybody else has done in this family.”

The rest watched as the youngest of them stalked up the staircase, gripping a golden slipper.

\----

Colin stayed silent, despite the looks Sister Agnes was giving him. Sister Mary had announced that the prince was searching for the boy that had run away from him. He stayed silent as he was given a list of chores, he stayed silent because Damian was trying to find him, Damian was looking for him, Damian was coming here. He felt fear and anxiety well in his gut. He wasn’t, he wasn’t what Damian wanted. He was an orphan, he was ugly, he wasn’t royalty, he was poor, he wasn’t good enough for someone as wonderful as Damian. Colin found him

Sister Agnes spoke to him in her kind voice, “Are you all right Colin?”

Colin’s green eyes filled with tears, “Sister… what am I going to do? Damian’s… Damian is coming here.”

“You do not get to address the crown prince like that, Colin Wilkes!” A shrill voice snapped at him. Despite being a nun, Colin had never met someone as mean and cruel as Sister Emmeline. She didn't like him at all- she hadn't liked him since her first week here when he was ten, when he had caused a series of accidents (that he picked up afterward) and got on her nerves. To this day, she still had a grudge. Her shrill voice constantly drilling everything he had ever done wrong into his ears, but even then, Colin couldn’t fine the will to hate her.

“Yes, Sister Emmeline.” Colin kept his head down, not wanting to show her how his eyes watered and almost spilled over.

“And besides, you won’t even be here when the prince gets here,” Sister Emmeline wore a smirk, “You will have to be in the forest, fetching water from the river.”

Colin’s head snapped up, the tears finally falling over his eyes, and Sister Agnes called out, “What?! You can’t do that! Sister, I demand to know why!”

“Because he has chores, and duties, and a long list of things. Besides, we can’t show the royal family a boy so dirty that he has dirt on his nose, and his clothes, and he’s not even presentable to a street market, let alone a prince.”

Sister Agnes eyes flared, “How dare you, you- you- son of a- “

“Sister Agnes, Sister Emmeline, what is going on here?” Sister Mary stepped into the group, Colin was still crying silent tears rolling down his face, and he slowly slipped out the door to the orphanage, slipping into the forest.

\----

Damian sat impatiently in the carriage, as they rounded on the last building in the sector of the inner kingdom. It was an Orphanage, and he didn’t really want to go there, but… the idea of seeing Colin was too good for him to pass up. And there was several 17-year olds at the orphanage. Maybe, maybe, one of them was Colin. He didn’t hold that much hope, as it was mid noon now, and they had yet to find a trace of him.

His brother knocked on the door lightly, to witch a tall nun, with a young face answered. She smiled, and spoke in a shrill voice, “Your Majesties! It is always an honor to see you. I am Sister Emmeline, Welcome to St. Adins Orphanage. All of our 17 year old’ s are dying to meet you, Prince Damian.”

Damian felt pressured and turned to Dick for help, and the eldest Prince smiled at the nuns, and turned to the guards, making a gesture for them to follow. They walked into the orphanage, greeted by several other nuns, and were lead into a main room, the walls were brick and there was two couches, both a soothing shade of red. Standing in the center of the room were several kids, five boys and three girls. None of them had the bright red hair Colin had. None of them had his freckles either. Damian felt dread pooling in his gut, but turned to the chief of staff that had accompanied him, “Barbra if you will..?”

Each of the people bowed, said their name, and tried on the shoe. At the last person- a girl, by the name of Cia- a door opened from somewhere in the orphanage. A voice called out, “Sister Emmeline? Sister Agnes said you wanted to speak with me?”

The young nun whipped her head toward where the voice spoke, and she hissed out, “No… That pathetic fool can’t come in here!”

But Damian had already recognized the voice and called out- over the words of the nun, who’s words had only been caught by Tim (He wasn’t too pleased with them)- “Colin? Is that you?”

There was a pause in light footsteps before what sounded like running, as the boy sprinted to the main room. He got there, tumbling head first into Damian’s chest, he looked up, wide green eyes meeting Damian’s teal ones, he stuttered out, “P-Prince Dam-Damian.. I- I didn’t think I’d ever see you again…”

Sister Emmeline snarled, “Colin Wilkes! You will not act like you have ever met the prince! You were forbidden from going to the ball, so there is no way that you are the person the prince is looking for.”

“Actually he was at the ball,” A nun who looked to be the kings age spoke, voice cool, “I made sure he was able to go. You see, Sister Emmeline, the other nuns may have been oblivious to your treatment of Colin, but I wasn’t. You have made the poor boy cry, time and time again. You have belittled him and still have the nerve to call yourself a woman of god. And this morning- forbidding him from being here? It was surely unfair to him. And so, when I saw the carriages pull up, I went and convinced Colin that you wanted to speak with him.”

Sister Emmeline had long since gone red in the face, and she turned to Colin, who was still in Damian's arms and snarled, “This is all your fault! If you weren’t such a sinful creature of misery, maybe the rest of us could be happy in our lives!”

Colin shrunk in on himself, and a few of the younger orphans had gathered around the door way, watching. Damian frowned, tightening his grip on Colin’s pale frame, opened his mouth to speak, when a voice cut them off. The last person to try on the slipper- Cia- spoke with an outraged tone, “How dare you, Sister Emmeline. Colin is one of the nicest people I know! He constantly does all the work so that the other kids can have a childhood, he sacrifices his portion of food so that the smaller kids can have extra, and yet you call him a creature of misery? You call him sinful? I am ashamed at you.”

She turned to Colin and smiled, holding out the golden slipper that had been on her foot, “I believe this belongs to you.”

She knelt down, as Colin got out of Damian’s grasp, still holding his hand, and put the golden slipper on. The room waited in a tension as he looked at Damian, dirt on his cheeks and clothes ratty, “It fits like a glove.”

Damian smiled, and got down on one knee, hands never leaving Colin’s, “Then, Colin Wilkes will you do me an honor, and marry me?”

Colin, for the second time that day cried- overwhelmed once again, but instead of the fear and anxiety that had eaten at him before, this was filled with laughter and joy- as he nodded frantically. Damian cupped his face, wiping away the tears, and shushed him. He slowly tilted Colin's head up, and softly kissed his eyelids, then his nose, and finally he kissed Colin Wilkes in a room full of the royal guard, nuns, and orphans. And Everything was exactly how it was supposed to be.

The End.

At least, until the wedding.


End file.
